the_super_smash_bros_cffandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Universe (also referred to by the shorthands SSBU and SSB5) is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. Characters Playable characters Veterans *'NOTE': Unbolded text indicates a starter character. *'NOTE 2': Bold text indicates an unlockable character. Newcomers *'NOTE': Unbolded text indicates a starter character. *'NOTE 2': Bold text indicates an unlockable character. Bosses Non-playable characters Collectibles Music Stickers Trophies Stages Items Development Super Smash Bros. Universe entered development on April 24, 2015. Upon the game's announcement, it was confirmed that every character that was playable in Super Smash Bros. 4 would return; this time, however, a majority of them would have to be unlocked, rather than be available from the start. On April 27, 2015, it was confirmed that Klonoa, Rayman, Shovel Knight, and Banjo & Kazooie would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's first four newcomers. On April 28, 2015, it was confirmed that every stage that could be battled on in Super Smash Bros. 4 would return in Super Smash Bros. Universe, as would every Assist Trophy and Poké Ball Pokémon that could be used. Certain returning Poké Ball Pokémon would hail from Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Super Smash Bros. Melee; like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Universe would feature a Story Mode akin to "The Subspace Emissary." On April 29, 2015, it was confirmed that Birdo, Enguarde, Fi, Adam Malkovich, Tricky, Galacta Knight, Elincia, S.S. Drake, Silver the Hedgehog, Reyn, Zero, Captain Rainbow, Frey, Zael, and Wonder Red would serve as new Assist Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Universe. On May 4, 2015, it was confirmed that King K. Rool would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's fifth newcomer. On May 11, 2015, it was confirmed that Travis would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's sixth newcomer. Why? Because we're all faggots that's why, we fucking ran out of ideas and said you know what? Just add in someone's bitch ass OC, sonic forces lookin ass, I'm masahiro fucking sakurai bitch, I do what I want, and no! Waluigi's bitch ass ain't ever getting in, so can suck my left testicle On May 30, 2015, it was confirmed that the male and female versions of Inkling would collectively serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's seventh newcomer. On June 15, 2015, it was confirmed that Shantae would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's eighth newcomer. On July 22, 2015, it was confirmed that Bomberman would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's ninth newcomer. On August 20, 2015, it was confirmed that Tetris Block and Isaac would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's tenth and eleventh newcomers. On October 29, 2015, it was confirmed that Dixie Kong would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's twelfth newcomer. On January 25, 2016, it was confirmed that Krystal would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's thirteenth newcomer. On February 1, 2016, it was confirmed that Lilac would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's fourteenth newcomer. On March 3, 2016, it was confirmed that Sceptile would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's fifteenth newcomer. On April 1, 2016, it was confirmed that Crash would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's sixteenth newcomer. On April 22, 2016, it was confirmed that the Masked Man would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's seventeenth newcomer. Voice actors Fighters Poké Ball Pokémon Assist Trophies Other Gallery King K. Rool Splash Art.png|King K. Rool splash art Dixie Kong Splash Art.png|Dixie Kong splash art Krystal Splash Art.png|Krystal splash art Sceptile Splash Art.png|Sceptile splash art Travis Splash Art.png|Travis splash art Masked Man Splash Art.png|Masked Man splash art Rayman Splash Art.png|Rayman splash art Banjo & Kazooie Splash Art.jpg|Banjo & Kazooie splash art Shovel Knight Splash Art.jpg|Shovel Knight splash art Klonoa Splash Art.png|Klonoa splash art Inklings Splash Art.png|Inkling splash art Shantae Splash Art.png|Shantae splash art Bomberman Splash Art.png|Bomberman splash art Isaac Splash Art.jpg|Isaac splash art Tetris Block Splash Art.jpg|Tetris Block splash art Lilac Splash Art.png|Lilac splash art Crash Splash Art.png|Crash splash art Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Universe'' is the only game in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature a playable character who first appeared in a fan-made game: Travis, the main protagonist of Mother 4. *''Super Smash Bros. Universe'' is the only game in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature playable characters who first appeared in games made by independent studios: Shovel Knight and Lilac, the main protagonists of Shovel Knight and Freedom Planet, respectively. Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe